The Rei Factor
by ZeroFactor
Summary: This story is post 3rd Impact, there are no more Angels and no more Evas, It's mostly a love story. It's rated PG-13 now, but later in the story the rating will go up a little past R. ;)


The Rei factor  
By ZeroFactor  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"MISS Ayanami!" Rei's pleasant daydream was cut short by the instructor's angry voice. "Are you paying attention? I asked you a question" Rei's mind raced frantically, hoping that she had at least subconsciously caught the question. "Ummm…" "Third impact was averted due to the actions of Shinji Ikari, a former member of this very school. Rei knows that, she was there!" The instructor's head snapped to the left and he focused on the newest student, "Yes, of course she should know that, Mister Davis! But she should also be paying attention to the lesson. Being a hero of the Angel wars does not exclude her from school work - especially in her senior year!"   
Rei shot him an appreciative look, mouthing "Thank you." He smiled back, and she thought to herself why haven't I noticed how nice his smile looks before now? Hmmm… the teacher began ranting on again, but the bell interrupted him. As the students stood and bowed, the teacher said, "Don't think that this will be forgotten, either of you. I'll be watching you!" Rei did her best not to laugh at the corny, pre-second impact line Laughter… I've been able to laugh for two and a half years now - thanks to you, Ikari She looked up at the ceiling I hope you are happy, wherever you are  
Rei caught up with the boy Ryan, his name is Ryan in the school cafeteria. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you," she said quietly, "you really saved me back there." Ryan looked slightly embarrassed, "No problem Ayanami… I…" he stammered and trailed off, apparently uncomfortable. Rei noticed and said, "Well, thanks." She turned to go. "Wait!" he called after her. She stopped and turned to him, waiting patiently. He looked around nervously, realizing that half of the other students were also watching with some interest. He licked his lips, "Umm… Ayanami? Would you like to have lunch with me?" There. It was out, he had finally asked the most beautiful girl in school to eat with him. She considered him briefly, then turned and walked back to him, "I would like that, Ryan."  
"Ok...then..uh..yea!" Ryan said nervously. He took her over to the salad bar, made two salads, and poured the school's pasty, yet tasty dressing over top of them. Ryan handed Rei a bowl of salad. "However did you know I was a vegeterian?" she said softly.."I...know..many things about..you Rei, here let me pay for the meal." He handed the cashier money for two lunches and they headed off to get a seat before they were all taken by freshman scum. typical As they ate their food, Ryan tried desperatly to find something to say to the only girl he may have a chance with. Rei took the opportunity and said "How is your life in Tokyo 4 so far?" He awoke from his trance and said "uh...fine, this place is great." Kids stared at them in ah, amazed that Rei was actually the one to start a conversation. She took Ryan's hand and said "Y'know, she looked into his eyes with her compassionate, sexy red eyes You could walk me to my place, after school. I'd like to talk with you about some things." She slightly grinned towards him and Ryan blushed in amazement. He thought to himself is this true?! is the one and only girl I love asking me to walk her home?! "Sure...ok...I'll walk with you." She smiled and they finished lunch.  
The rest of the school day went by fast. All Ryan did was think about what she wanted him to goto her place for, this made the rest of the day go by fast. believe me, it just did The bell rang. Ryan looked over at Rei and she winked at him. He stood up and walked over to her. It took all of his courage to take her by the hand and walk her out of the school. Still holding hands they walked down the sidewalk towards the area Rei lived in. "I...wrote a poem for you Rei..." Ryan said without thinking. She held his hand softly and said "Well then, you can read it to me when we get to my apartment, after I am done telling you what I need to." Ryan was suprised, he had no idea Rei had so much interest in him already. must be natural for Rei to like Ryan.  
They arrived at the apartment.Rei's apartment is now in a newer, and better neighborhood It was small, like the old one, but it had a different look than the other one, it was a little happier and cleaner. "Here we are Ryan.." she winked at him and opened the door. Ryan followed Rei in, it smelled fresh and clean, somewhat like blueberries, it was pleasent. Rei walked into her room, "Ryan come in here." she called for him. He thought to himself woa, she's inviting me into her room.. Ryan removed his shoes and walked in. She turned on some romantic, dance music. "Care to dance?" Rei asked as she held her hand for Ryan to take. He looked at the ground and said " I...don't know...how to dance.." he blushed and looked back up at her glistening, red eyes. She smiled and said "Don't worry Ryan, just take my hand and everything will be fine." He nervously took her hand, she held him close to her, and led him. Ryan caught on fast and they slowly danced gracefully untill the music stopped.  
Rei lied down on the bed and invited Ryan. He hesitated, but quickly lied down next to her. "I really enjoyed that Rei, you dance so gracefully." He was now able to talk without stuttering, because he felt comfortable. She smiled and kissed him without hesitation, not afraid anymore, Ryan kissed back. "Would you like to hear my poem I wrote for you Rei?" he asked. "I would really like that Ryan." She held his hand and waited for him to read it. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocked and prepared his voice. "It's called "My Gift To Rei"  
Rei   
The first time I saw you   
Rei   
I fell in love with you   
Rei   
Without you I'd be so lonely   
Rei   
You keep me warm when I'm all cold inside   
Rei   
Your everything I've always wanted   
Rei   
Without out you I would have died   
When I feel pain   
Your there to cheer me up   
When my life goes down the drain   
You pick me right back up   
I need you now the most   
Will you please be my host   
To a new life   
Rei   
I love you   
Rei   
You are a goddess   
Rei   
I worship you   
Rei   
Your love is so flawless   
Rei   
You dried my tears after I cried   
Rei   
Will you be my bride?"   
  
She looked into his eyes. He looked into her's. "Ryan...That was beautiful." A tear of happiness and love trickled off of Rei's cheek. Ryan wiped the tear from her face, moved in close to her, and kissed her softly. Rei smiled and cuddled close to him and then they fell asleep together, holding each other, as the night went on.  
The sun poured throught the black, slightly drawn blinds. They both awoke slowly, Ryan got out of bed and helped Rei up. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Indeed I did, you are a very comfortable person to sleep with." she said quietly as she was still half asleep. They figured there was no reason to change clothes, so they headed out the door to school. They held hands as they walked throught the Tokyo 4 city park, it was a bright, hot, sunny day, like always. That didn't bother them though, Ryan and Rei ignored everything around them and pretended they were the only ones in the world. They arrived at the school. Ryan slid his card through the slotif you don't already know, you require identification to get into school and Rei followed him in, sliding her card through the slot as well. They arrived at the classroom and sat in seats directly next to each other. Class started and the teacher began his lesson, but Ryan and Rei continued to hold hands throughout the day, gazing into each other's eyes, getting closer and closer. The bell rang, time for lunch. Rei stood up, bent over and put her hand on Ryan's cheek, "It's time for lunch, you can stand up now." She kissed him and he awoke from the trance he had been in for the past 3 hours. Ryan stood up, held Rei's hand and followed her out of the classroom, watching as her cuddly, blue hair swung back and forth.  
  
-End of Chapter 1-  
  



End file.
